The day the Psychic day
by EOfan467
Summary: **FUTURE FIC** Fifteen years after the murder of a Santa Barbra Psychic, his kids come for some closer. But there are secrets that lie in this case. Both in Santa Barbra and Philadelphia, the cold case team, tries to find out who murdered Shawn Spencer


Chapter 1

*Flashback*

*Date: April 4, 2011*

Song: Just can't get enough, Black Eyed Peas*

_The house was nearly empty, except for a blonde who was nervously sitting by the couch. It's Juliet O'Hara. She sits there when the door opens, and Shawn Spencer jumps on the couch. He has a huge smile as he hugs his now fiancée._

"_Hey Jules. Where were you today?" He said, kissing her cheek_

"_Shawn…" Juliet starts, only to be cut off_

"_Wanna go out to eat?" Shawn asks, hopping off the couch_

"_Yeah, sure, Shawn but" She tries again_

"_Where do you wanna go?" Shawn said, even though he knew where he wanted to go_

_Juliet gives up for that moment, knowing Shawn wanted her to play this game "I don't care."_

"_Well, since you don't care, how about" Shawn says, going next to Juliet again "That new restaurant arcade?" _

_Juliet sighed "sure" she says simply_

_Shawn furrowed his brow "Jules, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He said, wrapping his arm around her_

"_Shawn, I'm pregnant" Juliet said bluntly, studying Shawn's face. While she knew his psychic powers didn't work that way, maybe he knew it already. But the shock on his face disagreed with that thought _

"_You are?" Shawn said, shock still on his face, all through his body_

"_Yeah, I went to the doctor today to double check. That's where I was" She said_

_Shawn looked at Juliet for another minute or two. Suddenly, he smiled "That's great, Jules!" He exclaimed, kissing her. Now it was Juliet's turn to be shocked_

"_It is?" She wasn't positive on how Shawn reacted, but she was glad it was like this_

"_Yup!"_

_Juliet smiled "Great" she said, kissing Shawn. Pulling away, she smiled "Let me guess, you gotta tell Gus?" She said_

_Shawn sat there. He WANTED to, but…_

"_Go ahead" Juliet laughed_

"_Thanks Jules, I love you" He said, hopping over the back of the couch to call his best friend. Shawn paused ant turned to Juliet "We are gonna be great parents" he said, running of again._

_In a dirty Philadelphia alley, there's a body covered in blood. Flash to a Philadelphia crime room, where evidence is being put in a box. The box is labeled…_

_Spencer, S._

*flashback over*

*Year: 2026*

Lilly Rush walked into her Precinct, saying hi to Kat as she walked to her desk, six different coffee's in her hand.

"I have coffee" She announced. Soon, Kat, Nick, Will, John and Scotty took their coffee, pushing Lilly out of their way "Savages!" She yelled at them. Once they were gone, Lilly sat at her desk across from her partner, Scotty.

A fifteen year old girl walked in. Her hair a light brown, eyes hazel and skin kind of pale. She was holding a blackberry tight in her hand, and looked around at the detectives. Kat walked up to her.

"Can we help you?" She asked the girl

"Uh, yeah, you guys do cold cases, right?" She asked, biting her lip

"Yes, I'm Detective Miller" Kat said

"Kelley O'Hara. I'm here about my father, Shawn Spencer" Kelley said, moving hair out of the face. As she spoke this, a young boy stood up from the bench just outside the precinct "and that's my twin brother, Justin O'Hara" She said, signaling for her brother to come in. As he walked in shyly, Lilly walked over to Kat.

"When did your dad die?" Lilly asked

"Fifteen years ago exactly at the end of the month" Justin answered

"It went cold pretty quickly" Kelley said "But um, Justin and I were going through are moms old stuff, and found her old phone." Kelley gave Kat the phone "It has two missed calls from Shawn Spencer, with messages. Play the first one" She said

Kat looked at Lilly, and played the messages on speakerphone

"_Jules, Jules are you there?" _a voice said_ "Come on, I know you're upset, but I- I wanted to tell you! But" The voice stopped and sighed "Listen Jules, I'm in Philadelphia. Please please come here. I love you and I want you with me and- What are you doing here?" _There was a muffled sound _"No, I'm not hanging up!"_ A 'bang' sound, like a gun, was heard. A cry of pain, and then dead air and the sound of someone hanging up could be heard.

"Next message" Kelley said, quietly

"Juliet" The voice was back. It sounded nervous, and the words seemed forced "I take back what I said before. Don't come here. I lied. I don't…." There was muffled talking, and something hit something else. A rush of air could be heard from the speaker "I didn't mean anything I said before. And that's all I'm gonna say" That seemed… more to someone else "Bye, Jules" and the message was over

"Come one, that didn't seem like he meant a word he was saying" Justin pleaded "Please, can you find out what happened to our dad?"

"We'll try" Kat said, and as she and Lilly turned, Justin piped up again

"Oh, one more thing we should tell you. Our dad was a psychic"

* * *

><p>Alright, do not kill me because Shawn is dead. Please?<p> 


End file.
